


When The Future and The Past Collide

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Backbround Kara/Sam, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, I will add tags along the way, I will also add more characters as they appear, Jealousy, Original Character-Aubrey Danvers-Lance, Superfam Shenanigans, mentions of past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Five years after her break-up with Maggie, Alex had moved on with her life. She became the mother and the wife that she had always wanted to be. Everything was going smoothly until her ex-fiancee Maggie Sawyer returns to National City. We'll see how Alex navigates life with a future, and a blast from her past.





	When The Future and The Past Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my very first AgentCanary fic, and it is probably going to be my last. This is a gift for Supergirlshero85 who gave me a prompt which will be posted at the end of the story. I am quite busy between work and school, so I do not know when the next update is going to happen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful, sunny, and cloudless day in National City. The birds were singing, and people were going on about their day, oblivious to everything that goes on around them, except for when aliens decide to attack. Alex was happy that today was a day of peacefulness, and she was able to enjoy the day with Aubrey, while Sara was off in another time period trying to save the world. At first, Alex had an issue with it but realized that when all is over, Sara will come home to her and Aubrey. After their one-night stand, Sara visited and told Alex that she couldn’t get her out of her head.

Alex confessed to Sara that she felt the same way, and they started a relationship, to others it is weird, but for Alex and Sara it worked out well. All thoughts of Maggie and their relationship went out the window when Alex realized that Sara wanted the same things she did. Yes, there were a few errant thoughts of Maggie here or there, but Alex didn’t live in them and chose to focus on her family. Today found Alex, Sam, and Ruby cheering Aubrey from the sidelines as she ran with the ball down the field. Alex wished Sara could be here, but her wife was off saving the world, but Alex made sure to make a video to show her. Kara was covering a presidential event for CatCo, but she knew that Kara would want to be there.

“That’s my girl!” Alex shouted as her daughter made a goal. She watched as her daughter ran across the field again trying to get the ball from the other team. Alex was thankful that Aubrey had Sara’s athletic ability.

The game was over, and ‘The Ladybugs’ won 3 to 1. Alex was proud of her star and couldn’t wait to tell Sara all about her daughter kicking two of the three winning goals.

“I thought Ruby kicked ass at soccer, but Aubrey has her beat.” Sam complimented Aubrey on her skills. She sent an apologetic look to Ruby, “Sorry, baby.”

Ruby smiled, “It’s okay, mom. Bri does rock.”

“Here comes the star kicker now.” Sam pointed to Aubrey.

A little girl with blonde hair, and a red, white, and black uniform came bounding up to her mother, “Mommy! Did you see me?” She asked excitedly bouncing from foot to foot.

Alex picked her daughter up, “I did sweet pea. I am so proud of you.” She hugged her daughter close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Mommy! Not in front of people.” Aubrey wiped her cheek off. She was five and did not need her mommy kissing her in public.

Sam chuckled, “You don’t want to embarrass her, mommy.” Sam teased.

“Titi Sam, did you seem out there?” Aubrey asked from her spot on Alex’s hip.

Sam smiled, “I did. You looked so good out there, corazoncita. I’m so proud of you.”

“Me too.” Ruby chimed in congratulating her cousin.

Alex smiled, “What we should we do to celebrate?” She asked her daughter.

Aubrey lit up, “Can we go to that ice cream truck you took me too that one time?” She remembered they were in National City Park, and her mommy took her there for ice cream after her mama had left.

“I don’t see why not.” Alex gave into her daughters wish, “Do you two want to come along or do you have plans?” she asked Sam and Ruby.

“Please titi, come with us.” Aubrey gave her best puppy dog eyes that her Aunt Kara had taught her.

Sam couldn’t resist, “We’ll come along. I’ll text your Aunt Kara to see if she wants to meet us there.” She also gave into Aubrey.

“Yes! Put me down mommy. I wanna walk with Ruby.” Aubrey wiggled like a worm to be put down.

Alex got the hint and placed her daughter on the ground, “Are five-year-olds usually this demanding?” She asked Sam jokingly.

“When you have yourself and Sara as parents I can see how she is quite demanding.” Sam sassed back.

The small family walked across the park to make their way over to the ice cream truck, that was less than ten feet away. There was a slight breeze blowing, but not enough to make anyone cold. Alex loved moments like this with her family there was a point in time where she thought that she could not have it all, but that all changed, and now she had everything she wanted and more.

They made their way to the ice cream truck where they were greeted by Tabitha, “Hey, Alex and Aubrey. What can I get you today?”

Alex picked Aubrey up, “Can I get my usual raspberry sorbet?” Aubrey asked.

Tabitha smiled, “Coming right up, cutie. Your usual as well, Alex?” She asked the older woman.

Alex smiled, “You know it.” She put Aubrey down on the ground, “Ruby, make sure you keep an eye on her.” She knew that her daughter had a habit of wandering off. Luckily, Winn came up with a tracker that was able to be injected into her arm.

“Okay, Aunt Alex,” Ruby replied.

Alex and Sam waited for their ice cream to be prepared, “Do you miss those days?” She asked Sam.

Sam smiled wistfully, “I do miss those days, Ruby was so cute, and now, she is a teenager full of sass and attitude.” She looked over to where Ruby and Aubrey were playing.

“I am not looking forward to those days. I want to keep Aubrey this little forever, you know.” Alex replied thoughtfully. She and Sara had that about adding another one to their family but decided to wait until Aubrey was a little older.

“Here you ladies go.” The ice cream lady gave them their frozen treats.

“Thank you.” Alex grabbed Aubrey and her ice cream, “Aubrey, come and get your ice cream.”

The little girl came running over, “Thank you, mommy.”

The family started making their way over to a small table when Alex heard a voice that she hasn’t heard in almost five years. She turned around and saw Maggie running behind a little German Shepard puppy.

“Gertrude! Get back here!” Maggie’s voice called after the dog.

The dog bumped into Aubrey causing her to spill her ice cream, “Mommy! My sorbet is ruined now.” She whined.

Maggie came running over, “I am so sorry about that. I will pay for another ice cream.” She apologized while putting her dog on the leash.

“Maggie?” Alex questioned.

Maggie stood up, “Hey, Alex. How are you?” She asked her ex-girlfriend.

Alex swallowed, “I’m doing fine. When did you get back to National City?” She asked trying to keep her composure.

“I’ve been back for almost a month. Gotham was fine, but National City is more my speed. I’m sorry about her ice cream. Do you mind if I buy her another one?” Maggie asked looking at the pouting little girl.

“Ah, yeah. I think Aubrey would like that.” Alex answered.

Aubrey looked at Maggie with a critical eye, “Mommy, she is a stranger. You and mama told me never to take anything from strangers.” She recalled the rule that her mom’s always stressed to her.

“She’s your daughter?” Maggie asked with mild curiosity.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, this is my daughter, Aubrey.” She looked from Maggie to her daughter, “Aubrey this is one of mommy’s old friends, Detective Maggie Sawyer. It’s okay to get ice cream for her.” She explained to the little girl.

Aubrey smiled at Maggie, “You’re a detective?! Wow! That is so cool! Have you arrested a lot of bad guys? Do you know, Supergirl?” She whispered the last part softly.

Maggie was taken about by the little girl’s sudden curiosity, “I am for NCPD science division. I do know Supergirl; we have a working relationship.” She answered Aubrey’s questions.

“Awesome! Can I pet your dog?” Aubrey asked looking at the puppy sitting obediently by Maggie’s side.

“I don’t mind, but you need to ask your mommy first.” Maggie looked at Alex.

Alex was still feeling nervous and ignoring the fact that her ice cream was melting, “Uh, yeah. Be gentle though she is a puppy.” She warned her daughter.

“You’re melting.” Maggie pointed to Alex’s ice cream cup.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yeah, I need napkins. I’m going to get some and then get Aubrey her sorbet. Sam and Ruby are here too. They are sitting over at the table over there.” She pointed to where mother and daughter were sitting.

“Where is uh, Kara?” Maggie asked about the superhero.

“James has her reporting on an event, but you know Kara is always around. How have you been, Maggie?” Alex decided to take the heat off of her life.

Maggie smiled, “I’ve been doing okay for the most part. Trying to adjust to being back here after all this time. Let me get Aubrey her new sorbet so you can get back to your friends.” She was feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. I gotta get this little one home, bathed and fed before she gets a call from her mama.” She replied.

It was then Maggie saw a silver band with diamonds sparkling on Alex’s left hand, “You’re married? Congratulations, Alex.” She felt the bile rise in her throat as she said those words.

Alex beamed, “Thank you, Maggie.”

Alex had let Maggie buy Aubrey a new sorbet which made the little girl happy. She ran over to Sam and Ruby with her fresh ice cream. Alex thought Maggie still looked as beautiful as the first day she had met her.

“I’m not going to hold you up. Is your number still the same?” Maggie asked trying to make the best out of an awkward situation.

Alex nodded, “It is. Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to see if we could get together and catch up sometime,” Maggie stated her intentions. The last thing she wanted was Alex to think that she had some other motive.

Alex wasn’t sure about them catching up, but the sincere smile on Maggie’s face made her rethink her rejection, “I would like that. Just text me and let me know when you want to get together, and I’ll make sure to make it happen.”

Maggie nodded, “I will. It was great seeing you, Alex.” She took Gertrude and walked off.

Alex felt relief as the other woman walked away, if this were four years ago she would have had a different reaction, but now she was married, and with a family of her own she wouldn’t think twice about it. Alex made her way over to the table and sat down next to her daughter. She avoided Sam’s gaze, knowing that the other woman had plenty of questions.

“Mommy’s old friend Maggie is a detective. Did you know that? And she said she knows Supergirl!” Aubrey started chatting away.

Sam nodded, “She is? You seem excited about that.” She engaged the little girl.

Aubrey nodded, “Uh huh. How many times do you meet a detective? Does everyone know about Supergirl?” She asked while eating her sorbet in earnest.

“Of course they do. Supergirl is the hero of National City.” Ruby answered the question.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Sam asked her friend.

Alex smiled solemnly, “I’m okay, Sam. I’m surprised that she is back in National City after all of this time.” She played with her ice cream.

“Stranger things have happened.” Sam quipped.

Alex laughed, “That is so true.”

All conversation about Alex’s awkward encounter with Maggie was dropped, and the focus was on Aubrey and her game. She knew she was going to have to let Sara know when she called tonight, so her wife would not have a surprise when she made her way back to National City.

“Alright, I am going to get this little one home, and fed before Sara calls and do her nightly check-in.” Alex cleaned Aubrey’s face and hands.

“We can stay later.” Ruby protested.

Sam shook her head, “Nope, you have that project that you need to finish working on, missy. You got out of it today for a little while, but no more putting it off.”

Aubrey frowned, “I don’t want to go to big kid’s school like Ruby. They do too much homework, and they don’t get to play.” She didn’t understand why anyone would want to go to a school like that.

“When you get older you will understand.” Alex gave her daughter the simple answer.

Alex and Sam wrangled up their kids and walked the short distance back to their respective cars. They made plans to get together soon with her and Kara before strapping Aubrey into her car seat. She still couldn’t believe that Kara and Sam ended up together, but her sister liked Sam, and she preferred Sam or a Luthor any day.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Alex asked her daughter as she got in the car.

“Pizza! I like when we have pizza on game days. Mama always eats pizza too thanks to Gideon.” Aubrey cheered from the back seat.

Alex smiled at her daughter in the rearview mirror, “Pizza it is.”

“When is mama coming home?” Aubrey asked.

“She’ll be home in a few days. You know she has to go and set history right.” Alex had tried to make her understand the nature of Sara’s job.

Aubrey sighed, “It sucks being without her. Do you think mama can take me with her on the next go round?” She asked.

Alex and Sara had discussed taking Aubrey along for adventures, but not when school was in session. “When you're finished with school then you can go on adventures with your mama. I’m sure your aunts and uncles would love to see you.”

It didn’t take long for Alex and Aubrey to make it home and Alex had already ordered the pizza, while Aubrey was getting ready to take her bath. Her daughter was independent enough in that aspect, but she still washed Aubrey’s hair since she hasn’t mastered that yet. Once Aubrey was clean and dried, Alex put Aubrey on the couch and waited for Sara to call.

Like clockwork, the time device rang, and Sara’s face popped up on the screen. Alex smiled as she saw her wife, and listened as Aubrey told her mother about her day.

“Guess what, mama?” Aubrey asked her mom while munching away on her pizza.

“What little bug?” Sara asked.

Aubrey smiled, “I met a real live detective today. She is mommy’s old friend Detective Sawyer. I got to play with her dog, and she replaced my sorbet since Gertrude knocked it down.”

Sara looked at Alex, “Maggie is back in National City?” She asked in a curious tone.

Alex smiled nervously, “I didn’t even know she was back until today. When we saw her in the park.”

“Are you okay?” Sara asked with concern lacing her voice.

Alex nodded, “I am okay. I was surprised to see her. She wants to play catch up one day, but I won’t do it if it’s not okay with you.” She added on the last part. Sara wasn’t the jealous type, but Alex always wanted to get her wife’s thoughts.

Sara shrugged, “I’m okay with you catching up with her. I’m secure in our relationship, and I have no reason to be worried. If she is back in National City, that means you will more than likely be working with her. I can’t say anything because I am working with Ava who is also my ex-girlfriend.”

Alex laughed lowly, “Yeah there is that. How is Ava by the way?”

“Ava is a big pain in the ass, but when she is not,” Sara answered.

“Captain Lance you are needed in the control room.” Gideon’s voice boomed through the room.

“Looks like you gotta go. I love you, Sara.” Alex told her wife.

“I love you too, mama. Come home soon.” Aubrey replied sleepily.

“I love you both too. I’ll see you soon.” Sara blew them a kiss before disappearing.

Alex sighed, “Let’s get you in the bed, little bug.” She picked her daughter up.

Alex tucked Aubrey into the bed and went into her room and flopped down on the bed. She was exhausted as she was when it came to game days. Alex was happy when the soccer season would be over. Her phone started to chime in the background, and she reached over to grab it. There was a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: It was good seeing you today. Do u want to get 2gether sometime next week 2 talk?_

_Alex: It was good seeing you too. Yeah, just let me know when and we can meet up._

Alex put her phone down on the bed and closed her eyes the last five years have been peaceful, with no blasts from the pasts, or major earth-shattering events. And now the universe brings back Maggie Sawyer. Her life is never going to be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter down...its short I know, but I am trying to set the story up. And before you ask, Lena is not in this story, at the request of the prompter.
> 
> Let me know what you think and drop a comment down below.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
